The harvesting of timber is an operation that occurs all over the world on a daily basis. While much of this harvesting is done by large-scale harvesting operations, there are small-scale operations as well. Small-scale operations are often necessary to obtain specialty hardwoods in a larger forest setting, as part of property maintenance, or during storm cleanup. One (1) goal of these operations is to not disturb other trees, plant life, and wildlife, which is impossible using large machinery. Once the tree is felled and branches are removed, it is necessary to remove the trunk as this is where much of the valuable wood is stored. It is often impossible to get large equipment into heavily wooded areas to remove the trunk section. As a result the trunk is often cut into smaller and less valuable pieces to permit removal. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which fallen tree trunks and large limbs can be removed intact from wooded areas without the disadvantages of large equipment and without disturbing nearby areas. The development of the apparatus herein described fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made in the past to overcome these problems and provide a means for skidding logs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,835, issued in the name of Evenson, describes a log skidder comprising a bulldozer assembly, a cable guide mechanism, a cable, and a winch assembly for paying out a cable and guiding a fallen log for skidding purposes. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Evenson log skidder with implement mounted cable guide means is a large piece of heavy equipment which is ill-suited for work in sensitive or dense work areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 891,385, issued in the name of Strange, describes a wheeled logging cart comprising a supporting arched axle, clamping tongs, and a hoisting mechanism intended to secure and drag fallen logs behind draft animals. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,778, issued in the name of Schults, describes a log lifter comprising a collapsible support frame, a gripping clamp and a hoist mechanism used to lift large logs to facilitate cutting. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Strange logging-cart and the Schultz log lifter disadvantageously only provide manual hoisting mechanisms and lack a stabilized and transportable frame for efficiently removing fallen timber for processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,887, issued in the name of Brooks, describes a log skidder comprising a frame and a pivotal attachment for receiving a three-point hitch component of a tractor for tiltingly manipulating and lifting the end of a fallen log for removal from an area by use of common farm equipment. Again, unlike the present apparatus, the Brooks log skidder is not an effective means of removing logs from delicate environmental areas.
Other known prior art for log skidders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,835; 4,102,528; and 4,278,392.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and appear to disclose various attempts to secure, lift, and remove felled and fallen logs; none of the prior art particularly discloses a portable log skidder comprising a base frame, a lifting frame, a ball hitch, a wheel assembly, and a wench assembly for skidding logs utilizing an ATV. Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable log skidder that operates without the disadvantages as described above.